Protect
by Aobachii
Summary: Secuela de Insanity. Grimmjow's POV. (No tengo más que decir, la trama es la misma)


**N/A**: ¿Alguien se acuerda de Isanity? Ese one-shot tan oscuro (el que más diría yo) que escribí hace unos meses. ¿Recuerdan que dije que habría secuela? Pues me he tardado lo mío pero… ¡aquí está! Por fin tuve la inspiración para terminarlo. Les dejo el link del primero por si alguien no se acuerda y tiene que releerlo (si no este no lo van a entender mucho): s/10597914/1/Insanity

Aquí tienen el punto de vista de Grimmjow. Plasmar su personalidad es un poco complicado en primera persona, pero lo he intentado lo mejor que pude. Me quedó incluso más largo que el anterior pero había más que explicar la verdad.

**Advertencias: Las mismas que el otro, Violencia, fuerte lenguaje (ya sabemos lo mal hablado que es Grimmjow), non-con, yaoi… Ya saben. Tiene un final decente al menos.**

* * *

><p><strong>II: Protect.<strong>

La Guerra de Invierno había terminado.

Hueco Mundo había regresado a ser lo que era antes de que ese cabrón de Aizen llegara.

Un lugar solitario y árido.

La soledad era algo a lo que me aferraba cuando los demás estaban aquí.

Si escasas veces me reunía con mi Fracción, pero sólo porque eran ellos.

Sin embargo, ahora que no hay más que unos cuantos y patéticos Arrancar deambulando por ahí, ya no es tan apelante la idea de estar solo.

No hay absolutamente nada qué hacer.

Matar hollow era jodidamente aburrido además de que era algo que debía hacer de vez en cuando por necesidad cuando tenía hambre.

Ninguno de los Arrancar restantes podría darme la satisfacción de un enfrentamiento en condiciones.

Y enfrentarse a Hallibel estaba fuera de cuestión.

Aunque si la derrotara en una batalla (a muerte por supuesto), me convertiría en el rey de Hueco Mundo.

Era una especie de anhelo que estaba ahí tan cerca de la palma de mi mano y a la vez tan lejos.

Perfectamente podría enfrentarme a ella, los rangos que nos dio Aizen ya no servían para nada.

Pero ahora todos eran seguidores de ella.

Si quería derrocarla tendría que acabar con ellos también.

Era obvio que yo era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, no tenía ni una sola duda de mis habilidades.

Mas había algo en el fondo de mi cabeza que molestamente me impedía lanzarme contra ellos.

Una parte racional inexplicablemente existente en mí me retenía.

_Tsk_.

Me ponía de mal humor.

Y de repente fue como si aquella parte racional hubiera tomado su forma en palabras.

Un odioso eco reverberó en mi mente.

Palabras que difícilmente había tratado de olvidar pero que me seguían persiguiendo insistentemente.

"_Después de convertirte en Rey y eliminar a todos aquellos que te desagradan… _

_¿Qué gracia tiene eso?"_

Puto Kurosaki.

Incluso cuando no está presente es como una jodida jaqueca.

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, una parte de mí admitía que tenía razón.

_¿Qué gracia tiene reinar un reino vacío? _

**xxx**

Muy malhumorado luego de que el recuerdo de ese día regresara, decidí finalmente después de un tiempo incierto, pagarle una visita al shinigami.

Él había dicho que podía enfrentarme a él cuantas veces quisiera, ¿cierto?

No podría negarse ya que esas mismas palabras habían salido de él.

También estaba cabreado porque ni un solo fragmento de aquella batalla se había borrado de mi memoria.

Hice mi paso a través del vacío en el interior de la Garganta sin prisa.

Al salir de ella, fui alumbrado por la luz brillante del mundo humano.

No sabía si me agradaba luego de tanta oscuridad en Hueco Mundo o sí era tremendamente molesta.

Concentrado, escaneé la zona con mi Pesquisa.

Reconocí reiatsus ya conocidos como el de aquella mujer.

Pero justo el que estaba buscando no se encontraba allí.

Fruncí el entrecejo y agudicé la mirada.

Era imposible que no hubiera realizado bien la búsqueda, sobre todo con lo notable que era el reiatsu de Kurosaki.

Iba a bajar a nivel de tierra para buscarlo por mi cuenta, mas al moverme sólo unos centímetros sentí el filo de una katana sobre mi cuello.

Podía sentir el reiatsu emanando poderosamente de ella así que no hice ningún movimiento.

No era tan estúpido como para no ser consciente de que quién quiera que me estuviera reteniendo no era para nada débil.

—Vaya, Arrancar-san, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Venganza tal vez?

Lo miré de soslayo pudiendo discernir un sombrero a rayas y los ojos que me miraban desde la sombra de éste.

Aizen nos había hablado de este hombre una vez: Urahara Kisuke.

Chasqueé la lengua, enfadado porque había interrumpido mi misión.

— ¿Venganza? ¿Por el cabrón de Aizen? ¡Ni en mil años! —escupí.

Apartó la zanpakuto de mi cuello, pero eso no significaba que estuviera seguro.

Sólo me giré para encararlo, observando cómo disimuladamente se ponía en guardia.

—Vengo a por una revancha.

Ladeó la cabeza y me miró de arriba abajo, como si quisiera analizarme.

Ojala pudiera desgarrar la jodida garganta de ese tipo.

Soltó un suspiro y dejó caer los brazos a sus costados, relajando su posición.

¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo?

— ¿Por Kurosaki? —Asentí sin rodeos. —Lo lamento, Arrancar. Pero Kurosaki-san ya no es…

No lo dejé terminar.

No quería escuchar patéticas escusas.

Había ido hasta ese estúpido lugar sólo para tomar lo que quería.

Salvé la poca distancia que había con un Sonido y lo agarré brutalmente por el cuello.

— ¡Dime dónde cojones está!

El hombre pareció debatirse hasta que rodó los ojos y agachó la cabeza, dejando estos ocultos bajo la sombra de su sombrero.

—Bien, pero luego no me digas que no te advertí.

Lo liberé y lo dejé hablar.

Me dio la dirección en la que se encontraba Kurosaki.

Me acerqué rápidamente, pero no sentía nada.

¿Acaso ese maldito me había tomado por un estúpido?

Iba a dar media vuelta para encontrar a ese maldito, sin embargo divisé el inconfundible cabello naranja del shinigami en la calle.

Aterricé sobre el suelo y lo observé acercarse.

Caminaba con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos.

Algo no estaba bien.

Lo supe desde el momento en que no sentía absolutamente ninguna energía espiritual proveniente de él.

Entrecerré los ojos y caminé hacia él hasta que pude tocarle el hombro con la mano.

Levantó la cabeza de repente, sorprendido, pero miró a todas partes menos a mí.

El jodido shinigami no podía verme.

Estuvo tenso por un momento, como si intentara adivinar qué le había tocado.

Soltó un suspiro de derrota y siguió su camino.

Yo me quedé observándolo, inmóvil.

_Kurosaki era más patético de lo que recordaba. _

**xxx**

Regresé junto a ese maldito Urahara rastreando su reiatsu.

No se sorprendió en absoluto al verme, era como si hubiera estado esperando a que yo apareciera.

—Intenté decírtelo.

Rechiné a los dientes, esperando a que me dijera qué era tan importante sobre Kurosaki.

—Kurosaki-san ya no es un shinigami.

A pesar de que debí haberme hecho a la idea en el momento en que no sentí su reiatsu, aquellas palabras me afectaron más de lo que quería admitir.

—Más que eso, no hay rastro alguno de reiryoku en él. No puede sentir tu energía, verte, ni oírte.

Me senté en el tatami y de piernas cruzadas frente a él.

No pensaba irme sin saber qué había pasado, la curiosidad me podía, una cosa mala de mí.

¿Cómo cojones podía alguien con semejante y vasto reiatsu como Kurosaki perderlo todo de repente?

Urahara me contó lo que pasó y yo escuché irremediablemente interesado en algo por primera vez.

Había algo que no entendía de todo aquello.

Kurosaki había logrado derrotar a Aizen (por mucha rabia que me diera admitirlo pero no parecía que el tal Urahara estuviera mintiendo).

Algo que ni nosotros los Espada habíamos sido capaces de hacer cuando estábamos bajo su yugo.

¿Por qué demonios se había visto tan deprimido cuando me lo encontré en la calle?

Había salvado a todos, ¿no era eso lo que ese estúpido crío quería?

—Junto con sus poderes ha perdido la voluntad de luchar —mencionó Urahara, —pero es algo mucho más complicado que eso.

_Complicado mis cojones. _

Lo único que necesitaba Kurosaki era un poco de motivación.

**xxx**

El loco del sombrero me ofreció un cuerpo falso para andar por las calles.

Se sentía demasiado extraño e incómodo.

Mi poder estaba muy limitado y en el exterior tenía el aspecto de un humano normal.

O casi.

De un modo u otro era irritante tener que haberme rebajado a ese nivel.

Pero era la única solución que Urahara Kisuke me proporcionó:

Tener un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con Kurosaki.

No pude negarme ya que sólo había ido hasta allí para eso.

Ahora que tenía cero reiatsu, era condenadamente difícil encontrarlo.

Al menos su cabello naranja destacaba entre el resto.

Caminé durante todo el día, tratando de ser paciente en la búsqueda.

Solté un gruñido, malhumorado.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba andando?

Me detuve por un momento al notar como los colores del cielo estaban cambiando.

Nunca antes había visto el sol ponerse y por ende tampoco salir.

Hueco Mundo era la eterna noche y Las Noches… simplemente tenían un techo luminoso artificial.

Después de haber estado allí todo el día, el sol no me desagradaba tanto.

Era un buen cambio de rutina por una vez.

Y el atardecer estaba dando paso a la noche en aquel mundo.

Fruncí el ceño ante esto.

Decidí entonces que no me gustaba el atardecer porque daba paso a la oscuridad.

Una oscuridad que me recordaba a la soledad.

Sacudí la cabeza y bufé ante mis propios pensamientos.

Mierda, necesitaba irme de allí cuánto antes.

No sin haber luchado con Kurosaki primero por supuesto.

Sin embargo, no necesité buscar por más tiempo.

Lo encontré parado al borde de la baranda de hierro del puente.

Arqueé una ceja, un tanto confuso.

¿Por qué estaría al filo de una caída de casi diez metros a aguas poco profundas?

Si caía desde allí se quitaba la vida seguro.

…

_Oh. _

Nunca había pensado tan bajo de Kurosaki como en aquel momento.

Una parte de mí quería ignorar sus intenciones y la otra me obligó a moverme antes de que pudiera pensar en ello dos veces.

Lo tomé por detrás de la camiseta y tiré con todas mis fuerzas.

No podía creerme lo que acababa de hacer.

Jodido Kurosaki.

—Pero qué—

Enfadado, lo golpeé en la cara fuerte, tirándolo al asfalto que cubría el puente.

Me miró con incredulidad y con furia.

Mierda, ¡yo sí que estaba furioso con él!

Me lo quedé mirando pero no hizo nada más que quedarse ahí, estupefacto.

Estaba tan decepcionado de encontrármelo en aquel estado que me marché sin decirle nada.

No se merecía que le dirigiera la palabra.

Maldito idiota.

Nos cruzamos en las calles… Muchas veces.

No decíamos nada, no nos acercábamos.

Nos ignoramos el uno al otro.

A veces yo fingía hacer que él no estaba cerca hasta que se marchaba.

No tenía ni puta idea de por qué seguía allí, esperando a que a Kurosaki le volvieran a crecer un par de cojones para enfrentarse a mí.

Mi paciencia no era exactamente mi fuerte y finalmente un día me harté.

Estaba harto de Kurosaki, harto del mundo humano y harto de mis pensamientos.

Quedarme dando vueltas por aquel lugar me hacía pensar…

Pensar en ese gilipollas y en su patética existencia.

Incluso llegué a pensar que tenía una excusa por ser humano.

No. No tenía ninguna puta excusa.

Era un cobarde, débil y patético idiota y no había más que pensar sobre el tema.

Me enfurecí conmigo mismo cuando esos pensamientos llegaron al 'pero al ser humano tiene sentimientos que yo no tengo'.

¿Y a mí eso que mierdas me importaba?

¡Fuera shinigami o no yo lo único que quería era la puta revancha para enseñarle a ese maldito que vencerme no es tan sencillo!

Frustrado y cansado de todo aquello, salí de aquel estúpido apartamento en el que me estaba hospedando.

Entonces me lo tropecé otra vez.

El destino es jodidamente odioso.

Nos miramos a los ojos, pero esa vez no había ninguna emoción que recalcar en los suyos.

Desinteresado, noté que aún su mejilla estaba hinchada y roja.

Tsk, se lo merecía por intentar una estupidez.

—Te has vuelto jodidamente patético. —escupí finalmente aquellas palabras mas no recibí reacción alguna.

—Lo sé. —respondió con desinterés.

Entrecerré los ojos y gruñí en voz baja.

¿A esto había quedado reducido el shinigami?

…

¿A nada?

— ¿Y te da lo mismo?

No respondió, sólo se encogió de hombros.

Apreté los dientes, conteniéndome las ganas de golpearle otra vez.

Cosa que no sé ni por qué cojones estaba haciendo.

¿Qué demonios me paraba?

A la mierda todo.

"_Se lo merecía."_

Agarré su muñeca tirando de él y lo golpeé con rabia.

En la otra mejilla.

No hizo nada para defenderse y yo, a pesar de estar en su cuerpo humano, sabía que sus reflejos eran mejores que aquello.

Me cabreé aún más.

Lo que hacía a Kurosaki especial era aquella fiereza y la fuerza para no rendirse jamás no importaban lo adversas que pudieran ser las condiciones.

Algo que lo diferenciaba del resto de los malditos shinigami.

Que le hacía destacar de entre el resto de los humanos.

Ahora solo era aquello…

Un estúpido humano más.

Lo odiaba.

—Te odio, —pronuncié tratando de poner todo ese sentimiento en aquellas palabras— maldito _humano._

* * *

><p>Era incapaz de odiar a Kurosaki.<p>

Odiaba su actitud...

Sólo eso, y me frustración aumentaba.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué no podía odiarle?

Mi enfado y frustración fue en aumento.

Ya no era capaz de pensar con claridad sobre lo que quería hacer con el asunto de Kurosaki.

Al final, y por primera vez de mi no-vida, tuve que admitir que tomé la peor decisión posible:

Seguir mis instintos.

En cualquier otra ocasión me hubiera importado una mierda.

Los sentimientos eran basura inútil que retenían a uno, seguir los instintos era lo que nos mantenía vivos.

Supervivencia, la ley del más fuerte.

Entonces… ¡¿por qué demonios estaba pasando aquello?!

Siendo fiel a mis instintos, erróneamente, en el instante que crucé caminos con Kurosaki de nuevo lo arrastré hasta 'mi' apartamento.

Sin encender las luces, sin cuidado alguno, lo solté con brusquedad en el salón.

Estaba harto de aquel lugar, quería irme cuanto antes.

Así que hice lo que había venido hacer en un principio.

Iniciar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Kurosaki.

Un golpe directo a la cara y cayó fácilmente al suelo.

¿Por qué no se defendía?

—Te odio. —dije intentando recibir alguna respuesta suya mientras lo levantaba del suelo por el cuello de su camiseta.

Nada.

Otro golpe.

"_¿Por qué…?"_

—Te odio.

Y otro.

"_¿Por qué Kurosaki…?"_

No hizo ningún amago de levantarse del suelo después del último golpe.

Pateé su abdomen y puse un pie sobre éste.

— ¡¿Por qué cojones no te defiendes?! —grité finalmente habiendo perdido la paciencia del todo.

No hubo respuesta.

Mi ira aumentó.

— ¡Te hice una pregunta maldita sea!

No contestó.

Con un rugido de rabia, lo estrellé contra la pared.

Quería matarlo…

Arrancarle los órganos de uno en uno…

Desgarrar su garganta…

Acabar con su patética existencia…

_Y al mismo tiempo quería que volviera a ser el de antes._

Grité furioso y volví a golpearlo, esperando…

…Esperando a que se defendiera, a que luchara de nuevo.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡MALDITA SEA KUROSAKI!

Finalmente lo solté y lo dejé caer al suelo.

Mis nudillos sangraban al igual que su cara y otras partes de su cuerpo.

La risa vacía que resonó el salón segundos después me sorprendió.

¿De qué cojones se reía?

No paró por largos segundos.

Entre gemidos de dolor seguía riendo de esa manera tan vacía.

Me perturbaba.

"_No…"_

"_Tú no eres Kurosaki." _

Por algún motivo me inquieté de sobremanera.

A pesar de que lo golpeaba de nuevo no paraba de reír.

¡Quería que parara de una maldita vez!

Bruscamente choqué mis labios con los suyos para hacerlo callar.

Esperé en el fondo de mi mente que esto causara alguna reacción…

Iluso de mí.

Claro que no iba a reaccionar si no lo había hecho ya.

Mordí su labio inferior, saboreando el sabor metálico de su sangre en mi lengua.

Rió de nuevo en voz baja.

"_Cállate."_

Gruñí y agarré a Pantera que estuvo desde un principio atada firmemente a mi cintura.

Desgarré su camisa sin importarme en lo más mínimo que también hubiera cortado su piel.

El principio de una sonrisa iba a formarse en sus labios.

No le dejé.

Volví a chocar los míos contra los suyos y lo escuché quejarse con un sonido de su garganta.

El sabor de su sangre invadió mi boca de nuevo.

Nada de eso tenía importancia.

Seguía condenadamente empeñado en querer volver a ver Kurosaki tal y como era antes.

Fiero, imbatible, confiado, fuerte.

Volver a ver esos ojos brillando con fuerza.

Separé mis labios de los suyos por la necesidad de oxígeno.

"_Joder, ¡seguía sonriendo!"_

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, estaba seguro de ello…

Y yo con él.

Quise evocar memorias en él de la manera más dolorosa posible.

No me había percatado hasta el momento que era el dolor lo que causaba aquellas odiosas reacciones en el ex shinigami.

"_**Kurosaki…"**_

Levanté forzosamente sus manos por encima de su cabeza y tomando a Pantera casi con rabia, la clavé en sus muñecas.

Gritó de dolor.

— ¡¿Te sigue haciendo gracia?!

Soné desesperado y me odié por ello.

"_¿Qué está pasando por tu mente?"_

Lo obligué a ponerse de rodillas y yo me levanté, mirándole con desdén desde arriba.

Me miró y lo supe.

Se acordaba de ese día, claro que se acordaba.

Había algo oculto en aquellos ojos…

Era la mirada de un hombre que no deseaba otra cosa que la muerte.

No lo soportaba más.

No podía seguir viendo aquella maldita mirada.

No iba a darle ese placer.

Quise torturarle hasta que la vida le pareciera un juego de niños.

Quise demostrarle que su sufrimiento era patético, que no era nada.

Ojala hubiera sabido lo muy jodidamente equivocado que estaba.

Sonrió de nuevo, esta vez provocativamente.

Lo supe y seguí su juego.

Perdido en la ira, la confusión y la frustración, seguí la llamada de mis instintos.

Lo dejé expuesto.

Vulnerable.

Su expresión no cambió, no se inmutó.

"_Patético…"_

Lo penetré sin pensarlo.

No le di importancia a la sangre que resbalaba por sus piernas.

Ni la que salía allá donde surgían heridas por mis garras.

"_Tan malditamente patético…" _

Incluso si lo estaba escuchando llorar y gemir de dolor no me detuve.

Porque esa estúpida sonrisa aún no se borraba de su rostro.

"_¿Qué cojones te hacía tanta gracia?" _

Quería hacerla desaparecer con todas mis ganas.

—Estás jodidamente enfermo—embestí con más fuerza, con rabia.

Rió adolorido.

Lo dije para mí mismo, pero él también se dio por aludido.

"_¿Te estabas riendo de mí…?"_

Los gemidos dolor se mezclaban extrañamente, pero de una manera excitante, con los de placer.

"_¿…De lo bajo que caí?"_

—Todo tu cuerpo está destrozado y sigues gimiendo como una puta.

Exclamó mi nombre en una suplica.

Mierda, estaba excitado.

¿En qué momento las cosas se torcieron de esta manera?

Apreté los dientes con tanta fuerza que mi mandíbula dolió.

Quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

O perdería aún más la cabeza.

Mordí fuertemente en su yugular y solté sus caderas para subir mis manos hasta su pecho y arañar sus pezones.

"_El hijo de puta disfrutaba del dolor desde el principio."_

Se corrió en ese instante.

Y yo con él cuando sus estrechas paredes se cerraron sobre mí.

Cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

¿O muerto?

Solo en ese momento me percaté de toda la sangre que había tanto en su cuerpo como encharcada en el suelo.

Aguanté la respiración por un momento y alcancé su carótida.

Aún vivía.

Con un gruñido me levanté y miré al cuerpo inconsciente por unos segundos.

Tomé a Pantera por la empuñadura y la arranqué de las muñecas de Kurosaki.

La tendría que limpiar más tarde, por el momento la recargué en la pared.

Me marché de inmediato a ducharme.

Me sentía asqueroso.

Físicamente y por dentro también.

Lo que acababa de hacerle Kurosaki estaba siendo procesado lentamente en mi mente.

Ya dentro del baño me miré en el espejo de refilón.

Mi puño se estrelló en él, los cristales saliendo despedidos en todas direcciones.

Mi mano sangraba.

_Mi inexistente corazón sangraba._

**xxx**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dentro de la ducha frotando mi piel hasta que esta se puso roja.

Tal ven una parte muy profunda de mi creyó que podría borrar el rastro de lo que había hecho.

_Qué estúpido._

Salí finalmente del baño con la toalla por encima de mis brazos y le di una vista rápida al salón.

Kurosaki seguía allí.

"_Mi mayor error y problema seguía allí."_

—Si puedes moverte, lárgate de mi puta vista, ¿entendiste?

Lo escuché resoplar.

¿Ahora se iba a comportar como un jodido niño pequeño?

Me di media vuelta y fui a la habitación.

Me puse ropa limpia.

Al salir cerré la puerta detrás de mí y luego me quedé mirando hacia el pasillo.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

"_Maldita sea." _

Con un bufido furioso me acerqué al baño y tomé una toalla para empaparla.

Gruñí a medida que me acercaba al salón.

Kurosaki estaba en pie… O algo así.

Temblaba como una presa a punto de ser devorada—

Sacudí la cabeza.

Tenía que dejar esos instintos aunque fuera por una milésima de segundo.

Una desagradable sensación se había asentado en mi pecho y en mi estómago.

Se sentía muy raro pues siempre hubo un agujero ahí.

Jodido gigai y jodido Kisuke.

Que cojones… solo quería que el maldito shinigami se fuera de mi vista.

Corrección, el **ex **shinigami.

Sin muchas ganas y sin delicadeza lo tomé del brazo antes que se desplomara en el suelo.

Limpié la mayoría de la sangre con la toalla mojada frotando con fuerza.

Cuantas menos preguntas nos hicieran a ambos mejor.

Kurosaki también sabía eso.

Le dejé algo de mi ropa sin decir nada.

La suya estaba destrozada de todos modos.

Me miró una última vez antes de salir por la puerta.

No podía creer lo que había visto.

Kurosaki estaba mal de la cabeza.

Definitivamente se había vuelto loco del todo.

¿Por qué había esperanza en sus ojos?

**xxx**

— ¡Ah Grimmjow-san! ¡Que bueno volver a verte! Después de dos semanas creí que ya te habrías ido de vuelta a Hueco Mundo…

Pues yo no me alegro de verte a ti.

Estoy aquí porque me arrastraste estúpido loco.

— ¿Lograste tu revancha con Kurosaki-san? ¡Si es así fue un buen trabajo! Parece estar más animado desde hace varios días.

¿Animado?

¿Por qué cojones debería estarlo después de lo que pasó?

¡Llevo irritado desde entonces por lo que hice y él muy hijo de puta está…!

Gruñí.

"_Joder Kurosaki."_

"_Incluso sin estar presente me jodes la existencia."_

—Asumo por tu expresión que no fue eso lo que ocurrió.

Claro que no, pero no es como si fuera a decírselo.

Me mataría in situ.

— ¿Y a mi que me importa si está más animado? Sólo quiero irme de una puta vez de este sitio.

Kisuke suspiró.

Desvió su mirada y se quedó mirando hacia el tatami como si estuviera pensando en algo.

Volvió a mirarme con duda, definitivamente dubitativo de si decirme algo o no.

—Kurosaki-san ha estado así… por dos años completos. No puedo evitar alegrarme un poco de que esté mejor.

¿Y?

—Estoy seguro de que es por ti — ¿Seguro? ¿El mocoso no tiene más vida social o qué? — ¡No puedo obligarte a que te quedes! —ah…como odio su personalidad exuberante y ese tono alegre que no viene a cuento.

¿Cómo cambia tanto de la seriedad a la estupidez?

—Sin embargo, todos estaríamos muy agradecidos si… siguieras haciendo lo que hiciste. ¡Ah! Seguro que podemos recompensarte de algún mo-

Golpeé la mesa.

La lancé por los aires.

Me acerqué hasta Urahara y lo levanté en el aire.

—TÚ NO SABES LO QUE PASÓ. —Exclamé muy furioso zarandeándolo en el aire.

Estaba muy… ¿cuál era la jodida palabra?

¿Arrepentido?

Me enfurecía solo de pensar que me pudiera sentir así, pero desgraciadamente para mí así era.

Nunca lo diría por supuesto.

El shinigami no cambió su rostro serio a pesar de que le estaba gritando.

—Esto era toda la prueba que necesitaba—farfulló de repente.

Lo solté.

No estuve muy seguro si fue por voluntad propia o porque el jodido me sorprendió con esa frase.

—Definitivamente Kurosaki está… diferente. No sé si decir si está mejor o peor, pero hay algo que sí sé… Si algo le ocurre a ese chico que pueda ser irreparable hay un grupo numeroso que no dudará en darte caza.

—Cómo cojones supo-

¡Estúpido Urahara!

¡Es demasiado inteligente!

—Tu reiatsu estaba impregnado por todo su cuerpo. ¿No es bastante obvio?

Se levantó y sacudió su ropa.

Yo solo me lo quedé mirando esperando por si decía algo más.

Yo… no sabía que decir.

Estar frente aquel hombre era como estar frente al cabrón de Aizen.

Solo que Urahara parecía menos… menos hijo de puta.

— ¿Sabes? —empezó a decir mientras colocaba la mesa en su sitio— Kurosaki-san siempre está cubriendo las espaldas de todos, incluso ahora que no tiene poderes. A pesar de lo deprimido que está…—suspira— Se sigue preocupando demasiado por los demás.

Se lo merecía.

Por ese mismo ideal fue por el que acabó así.

Porque quiso protegerlos a todos.

Es una idea demasiado utópica.

Kurosaki es un estúpido.

—Lo he estado observando todo este tiempo, esperando a que llegara alguien que pudiera cubrirle las espaldas a él antes de que acabara peor.

Pues en mi opinión ya era demasiado tarde.

Kurosaki está loco.

¿Qué estaba insinuando de todas maneras con esa perorata?

¿Qué me encargara yo de eso?

Ja, ni de coña.

Antes muerto.

Urahara me sonrió.

¿Qué demonios…?

—No te insinúo nada— ¿puede leerme la mente o qué? —Sólo una cosa.

Venga suéltalo y así puedo largarme de una puta vez.

—Haz que vuelva a luchar.

…

Eso no fue muy bien la última vez que lo intenté.

Acabé… casi violándolo.

Mierda, lo hice, ¿no?

Otra vez ese sentimiento molesto de pesadez en el pecho.

Estaba harto de ese maldito gigai haciéndome sentir esas cosas que no debería…

Miré al hombre a los ojos.

Suspiré pesadamente.

En el fondo me estaba pidiendo que vigilara y cuidara al estúpido crío.

Proteger a Kurosaki…

Que mal suena joder.

Mi mente se remontó al final de nuestra batalla en Hueco Mundo.

Cuando ese jodido Nnoitra intentó matarme cuando estaba débil.

Mierda, podría haberlo hecho, pero el estúpido de Kurosaki me protegió.

Odio deber favores.

Es lo peor del mundo sobre todos si son favores buenos.

Bufé.

—Mierda, está bien, qué demonios. Protegeré a Kurosaki… ¡solo hasta que se recupere!

Me di la vuelta para irme de una bendita vez.

Escuché al shinigami reírse por lo bajo.

Tsk, cabrón.

"_No te esperes mucho tampoco." _

No voy a estar encima de él como una mamá gallina.

**xxx**

Al salir de la tienda ya estaba atardeciendo.

Salté hasta el tejado y rodé los ojos.

"_Yo mismo recuperaré al antiguo Kurosaki."_


End file.
